


Maybe Just For You

by falloutboyaf



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutboyaf/pseuds/falloutboyaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im not sure if i like this one so its been in my drafts for ages but i rly hope you do!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maybe Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure if i like this one so its been in my drafts for ages but i rly hope you do!!

Patrick isn't sure what to do. Yeah, he wanted to tell Pete, he really, really wanted to fucking tell Pete. But he also really, really couldn't. It presented sort of an issue.  
"Patrick what's up? You seem weird man...." Pete said. They were watching a move at Pete's house, and Patrick was intentionally sitting far away, at the other edge of the couch. Pete was sprawled out, one leg hanging off the side, the other on Patrick's lap, both hands behind his head. He was stiff, trying to focus on the movie.  
"What?" Patrick turned his head to look at Pete.   
"You alright?"  
Patrick swallowed hard, and thought for a moment. "Um, no,"  
Pete sat up immediately, and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV. In less than a minute, he was silent, sitting with his legs together and focusing entirely on Patrick. "Tell me."  
"I don't know if I can," He replied, busying himself with a stray piece of string from the hole in his jeans. Pete groaned, reaching over, and grabbing his face. He was on his knees right beside Patrick, looking at him very seriously. Patrick stared back, eyebrows raised, looking worried.  
"You can," Pete said. "Patrick, dude, come on,"  
Patrick shoved Pete away, and looked up at the ceiling, adjusting his glasses and rubbing his temples. It was the perfect time. It shouldn't be a big deal anyways, of course Pete wouldn't care. The only thing holding him back was himself. Patrick just didn't want to lose Pete. He didn't want Pete to change how he acted, to stop hanging off his shoulder, and always grabbing him and pretty much invading his personal space at all fucking times. He didn't want it to be uncomfortable.  
"Patrick, hey, pay attention." Pete was snapping his fingers, and Patrick took in a shallow breath.  
"I'm gay." He said. Pete's expression remained blank, but slowly turned into a huge smile. Then, he proceeded to laugh his fucking ass off, much to the humiliation of Patrick. "Pete, what the fuck? I just came out! What's so fucking funny?"  
"God, sorry," Pete threw a hand on his face, hiding. "It's just funny,"  
"Why's that?" It came out more angry than Patrick had intended, but Pete wasn't phased, he just stared at Patrick with a huge grin. "You know what? Fine, if you're gonna be an asshole I'll leave!"  
What the fuck? It was a strange type of betrayal, one he wasn't expecting from Pete of all people.  
"No! Wait!" He said, stranding up, and grabbing Patrick by the shoulder.  
"What? What the fuck is it, Pete?" His face was red, his fists clenched, ready to take a swing.  
"I am so fucking gay for you, man."   
It shocked him. He kind of figured Pete wasn't straight, but Patrick? Really? Of all the people Pete had fucking met, Patrick? When he spoke again, it was almost like he knew exactly what Patrick was thinking.  
"Patrick, you're fucking adorable. And when you sing? Fuck man, it's hot as hell. I mean, of fucking course I love you. I just never thought you'd be gay,"  
"What?" Pete could practically see the question mark on his face when he'd asked.  
"I'm gay. Maybe just for you, but whatever." Pete said, taking his hand off Patrick and shoving it into his pocket while moving the other dismissively. But Patrick's expression was still clueless. "Here, let me explain."  
Suddenly, Pete grabbed Patrick's neck and pulled him forward, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Without pulling away, he opened his mouth more to suck on Patrick's lip. Patrick's mouth opened back and his arms vining around Pete. After a few moments, Pete pulled back. Patrick was obviously embarrassed, sheepish and shy, but he was smiling.  
"Do you get it now?" Pete asked with a chuckle, staring at Patrick who just looked at the ground, with his arms still holding onto Pete as if he was losing balance.   
"I'm not sure," He replied, finally looking up at Pete. His glasses were slightly askew, but he had a confident glint in his eye. "I think you might need to explain some more..."  
Pete smirked, and pushed him up against the wall gently before leaning in again.


End file.
